Dyskusja:Hiosh
Eee...taki opis to mógłby się do FF-u nadać. Tenebris ,Władca Cieni 13:23, lis 22, 2011 (UTC) Artykuł nie ma encyklopedycznej formy. Popraw Vezok999 14:10, lis 22, 2011 (UTC) O Boshe, to już artykuł nie może być napisany luźniejszą formą, tylko musi być "sztywny"? Ja pierdzielę... ViktoriaForever! 14:23, lis 22, 2011 (UTC) :Ban, opanuj słownictwo Vezok999 16:16, lis 22, 2011 (UTC) ::"Opanuj słownictwo" - ty lepiej zobacz cytat na twoim profilu :P ViktoriaForever! 14:03, lis 23, 2011 (UTC) Aleś mnie zagiął. Co tu nie ma encyklopedycznej formy? Początek? Biografia? Nie rozumiem. Hio sh 15:16, lis 22, 2011 (UTC) Kurna, zapomniałem sie lognąć. Napisałeś to tak,jakbyś o nim opowiadał np.znajomemu. Tenebris ,Władca Cieni Dobra, poprawie. Możecie mi chociaż powiedzieć jak zrobić, żeby szablony byly jeden pod drugim? Hio sh 15:50, lis 22, 2011 (UTC) Musisz sam utworzyć ten szablon,bo wątpie,aby istniał taki,jak połączenie "Toa" z "Inną rasą". Tenebris ,Władca Cieni W artykule (poza np FFami) obowiązuje forma przynajmniej zbliżona do encyklopedycznej. Czyli bez pytań, sarkazmów, slangu, opis nie ma być prowadzony z pierwszej osoby itp. A co do treści- "mały Makuta"? Potem zmieniony w pół-Toa? Chyba na tym moje zaznajamianie się z tą postacią Vezok999 16:22, lis 22, 2011 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Axskaam6uQw Vezok999 18:31, lis 22, 2011 (UTC) No, mógłby to byś Sound Theme ;p Jednak jeszcze pomyśle. Hio sh 18:49, lis 22, 2011 (UTC) Nawet niezły. Kolory w porządku,ale bardziej by się na Matoranina według mnie nadawał. Ale i tak Hiosh wygląda w porządku. 8/10 Tenebris ,Władca Cieni Ale która wersja? Ten z ochraniaczami Piraka jest wielkości Toa Metru. I dzięki, pierwsza ocena, a już pozytywna. Hio sh 20:09, lis 22, 2011 (UTC) PS. Tenebris, wstawiaj jeszcze coś po tym swoim podpisie, bo ciękżo sie pod tobą pisze. To miałby być Matoranin? Przecież to jest Toa Metru. Tenebris, pooglądaj sobie lepiej jak wyglądają Matoranie, zanim takie coś napiszesz :P No i tak jak pisze Hiosh- zaprogramuj ten nowy podpis jako podpis w kodzie wiki i podpisuj się przez tyldy (jak nie umiesz, na chacie cię nauczę). Ewentualnie po podpisie stawiaj kropki :P A na MOC o japońsko brzmiącym imieniu... Pierwszy- Toa Metru. Tradycyjny, stonowane kolory, ładnie. Normalnie kręciłbym nosem na przedramiona, ale tu o dziwo nawet pasuje. Drugi- podobny, tu już ręce wadzą, pancerz podobny do tych, które robił Banderwil (np Gestylaps). Wiele więcej się nie zmieniło. Dałbyś jakieś zdjęcie z bronią. Moim zdaniem? Do czterech liter jest robienie go Makutą, bo ani nie wygląda, ani takie transformacje nie są kanoniczne,a jako Toa wywarłby pozytywniejsze wrażenie. Za MOCi masz na teraz bałwanka z plusem (8+/10) Vezok999 20:46, lis 22, 2011 (UTC) Dobra: # Co prawda jestem fanem kultury japońskiej, ale ja tu nie widzę jakoś wpływów. Ot, zlepek liter. #.Perspektywa ma znaczenie ;] Tak na prawdę, to klata Hordika jest przyczepiona do pleców, nie pod napierśnik Nuva. Jeżeli nikt nie zauważył, lewa ręka jest nieco zablokowana, brak sztywnych części boli i musiałem naramienikiem przytrzymać. Natomiast okilice krocza to nie jedna część. Na to idzie łapka bionicle i szyja Hordika. Może wyglądają jak wyglądają, ale robiłem go głównie na max artykulacji przybliżonej do ludzkiej. #Galerię zrobię może jeszcze dziś, może jutro po szkole. Tam są zdjęcia z broniami i nieszczęsny widok z tyłu. Na rzecz lepszego wyglądu w wersji 3.0 (tak, 3.0) ciachnąłem to dziwne coś wystające z pleców. są płaskie i realistyczniej wygląda leżenie na plecach. W wersji 1.0 pozostaje wielka dziura, przynajmniej na dzisiejsze zdjęcia. Kidy go budowałem nie myślałem o realności tego MOCa A zatem, do zobaczenia w galerii! Hio sh 21:04, lis 22, 2011 (UTC) : pkt.2 Tak mi się wydawało, że to na plecach, ale... Vezok999 21:12, lis 22, 2011 (UTC) : Ale? Może napisz na czacie Hio sh 21:14, lis 22, 2011 (UTC) : No to może ja go ocenię?Wersja "Pół Toa" podoba mi się o wiele bardziej,więc ją ocenię.Na duży plus konstrukcja tułowia,i napierśnik Hordika na plecach.Na minus będzie:brak nagolenników,i przede wszystkim ręce które są o wieeeeeeeeeeeeeele za chude.Więc za konstrukcyję (tak,konstrukcyję :D) będzie jakieś 6/10,a wygląd...hyyyyyymm... 8-/10. Kapura98 13:25, lis 23, 2011 (UTC) No Vezok,tak naprawdę to na pierwszy rzut oka mi Matoranina przypominał. Może to sprawka zdjęcia... Ale ja oceniłem tylko Toa,więc teraz biorę się za połówkę. Kolory w porządku,konstrukcja niezła,dodam,że przez tą maskę wydaje mi się taki zamknięty w sobie,że tak napiszę. Jednak Hiosh jako Toa w lepszej "pozie" stoi. Ocena:8.5/10 Tenebris ,Władca Cieni 14:19, lis 23, 2011 (UTC) Dobra, tera ja go ocenię. Story (do obu) dość krótka, ale fajnie brzmi i zaciekawia, aczkolwiek, jak napisał mój poprzednik Vezok999, do pewnego miejsca na 4 litery jest robienie z niego Makuty. 6/10. A teraz MoCi... Toa: ręce fajne, zdeka chude przedramiona i naramienniki fajnie wyglądają tylko od przodu (nie osłaniają tyłu) a dłonie lepsze byłyby srebrne (np. od Bohrok-Kalto chyba tylko od Bohrok-Kal) więc 7/10. Nogi mają nieosłonięte łydki, kostki w złym miejscu, oraz białe nagolenniki pasujące raczej do Toa Lodu, więc sorry, ale daję 5/10. Lubiana przeze mnie Kiril użyta tu jako Pila do niego pasuje. 9/10. Tułów bardzo fajny, w połączeniu z naramiennikami go napakerowywuje. 8/10, bo nieosłonięty. Broni nie oceniam, bo nie widziałem. Łącznie 7/10. Nie widziałem broni, więc ocena może się jeszcze nieznacznie zmienić. Pół-Toa: Ręce nie pasują do tułowia i są identyczne. - 4/10. Nogi są zgapione z Rahkshi poza stopami, które znów są debilnie złożone (kostka jest z tyłu nad, a nie pośrodku nad stopą!) - 3/10. Maska identyczna, ale tu nie pasuje do napierśnika - 7/10. Tułów wydaje się taki złotawo-brązowy. 6/10. Tak jak wyżej broni nie oceniam, bo nie ma. Łącznie 5,2/10. Tak jak wyżej ocena może się jeszcze zmienić jak zobaczę broń. Toa Revon 15:03, lis 23, 2011 (UTC) @BF Niestety, nie mam Bohrok-Kal. Jedyny to Bohrok jakiś w piłami, chińczyk. Łydki nie muszą być koniecznie osłonięte, jego walka bazuje głównie na skillach, więc trzyma sie na odległość. Koloru innego nagolenników nie mam tego typu, więc musiałem sie tymi zadowolić, a to jest Pehkui, nie Kiril. Kiril jest żółta ;p Ręce... ich budowa daje na prawdę duży zakres ruchu, a na tym mi zależało. Tak zbudowana stopa zwiększa stabilność, zwłaszcza, że na ok. 10 setów 2 to oryginały. Tułów tak tylko wygląda przez oświetlenie, z góry idzie normalne światło z lampy sufitowej + lampka biurkowa "en face". 195.116.43.126 16:38, lis 23, 2011 (UTC) Ciekawy pistolet. Tenebris ,Władca Cieni 18:19, lis 23, 2011 (UTC) Giwera Thoka z trzema częściami imitującymi celownik. Iście ciekawe... Hio sh 18:24, lis 23, 2011 (UTC) To ta giwera Thoka? Z tej strony nie rozpoznałem.Tenebris ,Władca Cieni 18:27, lis 23, 2011 (UTC) No wiesz,Tenebris :). Nie no,fajny Toa i mniej,ale wciąż fajny Pół-Toa. Za obu dam ci 8/10. Lord1199 12:39, lis 25, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm... dodając oceny za broń podwyższę swoje oceny do 8,5/10 za Toa i 7,75/10 za Pół Toa. Toa Revon 16:55, gru 21, 2011 (UTC) Fuck, foiled again ViktoriaForever!]] 13:29, lut 4, 2012 (UTC) :P Kapura98 17:56, lut 4, 2012 (UTC) Ookej. Moja kolej :P Nie wiem jaka była jego porzednia historia, nie chce mi się sprawdzać w historii. Teraz pisze, że został stworzony jako Makuta, więc wypadałoby dać Makutę, jako pierwszy do szablonu. Szablon weź sobie od Komao O_o Wszystko masz złączone, nawet w źródle tego nie musisz edytować.Dobra, stop. Oceniamy MOCi. Najbardziej podoba mi się Pół-Toa. Stopy są do dupy, ale biorąc pod uwagę twoją ilość setów, to bardzo dobrze. Dam ci 8/10, za Toa - białe nakolanniki, nie bardzo kolorystycznie, reszta ujdzie 7+/10. Historia, powiem szczerze jestem ciekawy z tym Makutą. Trochu to dziwne, ciekawi mnie jak to się stało. [[User:TheBioniclePL|'T'''he'B'ionicle]][[User talk:TheBioniclePL|PL'']] 17:51, lut 4, 2012 (UTC) @UP Zapraszam do mojego FFa. JBC narazie mam tylko jednego... Boxxy is back! 18:18, lut 4, 2012 (UTC) Biedny Vox... taki duży chłopak, a nie wie, jak zdjęcia obracać :P Vezok999 18:59, lut 4, 2012 (UTC) Ja, bym na Twiom miejscu usunął obie wersje Toa, i zostawił tylko Makuta. Za Makuta z Sm dam 9/10 Bardzo dobry tylko daj szablon Respect For Me 18:52, mar 27, 2012 (UTC) Nie wiem, czy umiesz czytać, ale wersje Makuta nie są mojej produkcji. Dlaczego chcesz je usunąć? To na tej przemianie polega jego unikalność, i wokół tego kręci sie FF. Gdybym je usunął, musiałbym od nowa pisać FFa(albo go usunąć, bo wszystko zaczęło sie od historii). A szablonu nie dam, bo nie istnieje szablon Makuta>Toa>Toa>Makuta. <.< I usuńcie do cholerki ten dziwny prostokąt, bo mi obrzydza dyskusję. Miku Lover 19:03, mar 27, 2012 (UTC) Oczywiście Darki nie umie czytać, ale może tu zobaczy... Dodaj do galerii zdjęcia obu wersji Makuta, a w ogóle to zrób tą galerię porządnie, bo ch*jowo wygląda, no i dopisz mnie i Kapurę do twórców. ViktoriaForever! 16:06, cze 9, 2012 (UTC) Oceny kolejno za MOCi 9/10, 7/10 , 7++/10, 8/10 Muge 15:28, sie 8, 2013 (UTC)